ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DannyMan98
Slimer Edit Slimer is a Class 5. In the first movie, Ray stated he was a Class 5 Full Roaming Vapor. And in subsequent forms of media, he's remained a Class 5 so the article has been given both categories. Mrmichaelt (talk) 23:53, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Mass Collective of Component Parts Emanations This collective in question is a yellow entity created. Video (Time stamp: 11:30) Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:53, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Reasons for undo's to edits The image uploaded didn't include the fair use tag, but also it seemed to be taken directly off of youtube. There are many better methods to do that including ripping a copy of said video and then running it in VLC and screen capping via using the screen cap button in the program. If you want help learning how to do this, I'd be glad to explain in better detail. The other reason the Surt article was undone was the text "Despite appearing in only one episode, Surt is considered to be one of the most ruthless villains throughout the entire cartoon continuity." is pretty much pure interjection. Other ghosts like Tempus and Mirror Demon also would be considered vastly powerful as well. Really many episodes had rather powerful ghosts, so it needs more than saying "fans think so". Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 23:01, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Undid Removal of Categories I restored Mayhem, Gertrude, and Electrocuted Ghost's categories. Their classifications were stated in the movie and count. Explain why you deleted them. Mrmichaelt (talk) 23:05, September 3, 2018 (UTC) :Apparently, I was misunderstood and I am sorry. DannyMan98 19:30, September 3, 2018 (EST) ::Okay, it's cool. Live and learn. Mrmichaelt (talk) 23:33, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Tobin's Spirit Guide edit I changed one of the ones linked. The death in the app game is not based on IDW's, but instead Marvel comics Death. Note the skull chain on the front. Probably chose him because they needed weaker ghosts and he is pretty weak compared to the IDW version. Nice catch with the Flame Dragon Ghost. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:54, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Ghostbusters World categories I was busy adding categories to the ghost roster of Ghostbusters World, including their in-game classifications, when I noticed that the pages for Slimer and Fenris were locked. Could you please add "GBW Characters" as a category for both those pages, as well as "Media Class 6" for Fenris? - DannyMan98 (talk) 17:07, December 10, 2018 (EST) :I gotta admit, this is nice and all but this is not what I need. Do you still play the game? Can you screen cap? We need screen caps. I have a list of ghosts I will not be able to do cause of the lack of screen caps. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:48, December 10, 2018 (UTC) :Please see Jeoseung Saja gallery on the article. I am hoping for any of those images (whatever you can do) for: Menreiki, Mooglie, Dueogsini, Jiangshi, Brownie. I have many more I need help with but these are a good start. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 23:02, December 10, 2018 (UTC) ::I didn't realize you also taged classes to them. I don't think that is a good idea. They are not the same Classes as the other media. Infact, it seems they didn't even think it through. I am removing the media classes categories. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:02, December 11, 2018 (UTC)